KERISUHAN HOLLOW BANCI !
by Ruruberry
Summary: Niy ff gJ bo mengisahkan ttg seorang Yumichika yang kehilangan bulumatanya sedang Aizen kesurupan hollow banci. Apa yang terjadi? Meneketehe..XDD


**Ao all, Rukia here.. Niy Cuma pengen publish niy fic..**

**BLEACH emang bukan punya saya, jadi maklum kalo ane and amburadul.. =p**

**Niy fic buat ngenang fb pertama saya yg di hack.. Hiks .. Hiks..**

**Cause pertama kali publish dif b itu..**

**Check this..**

**KERISUHAN HOLLOW BANCI !!**

**  
**  
**Di satu sisi, di divisi 11. Ikkaku dan Yumichika kelabakan.**

Yumichika : "Hwa.. Bulu mata indahku!!" *nangis*  
Ikkaku : "Eh, kenapa Yumi? Nangis nangis gila kau."  
Yumichika : "Hiks.. Ikkaku.. Hendri.. Hendri.. Hiks.. HILANG!!" *makin mewek*  
Ikkaku : "Hendri siapa? Pacarmu?" (=_=')  
Yumichika : "Bukan! Bulu indahku tau! Hiks~"  
Ikkaku : "Hah? Bukannya yang ini?" (-,-) *angkat tangan Yumi, ketek yumi kelihatan*  
Yumichika : "STREZ! Bukan lagi. Bukan yang itu!"  
Ikkaku : "Ho~ pantes bau." (XD)  
Yumichika : "Iya nih, eke lupa pake Rexona tadi pagi. Capcus punya Rexona cadangan nggak? Gatel juga." *garuk garuk ketek*  
Ikkaku : "minta aja ma taichou sana!"  
Yumichika : "Ieh, boz Kenpachi aja bau, mana mungkin punya Rexona!" *di gampar Kenpachi XD*  
Ikkaku : "Eh, tadi katanya bulu ilang. Kalo bukan bulu ketek, jangan jangan yang itu." *ngeliat ke 'ehm' Yumi*  
Yumichika : "GILA kau!"  
Ikkaku : "Boleh ku liat ya? Sekalian, aku penasaran banget, kamu nih cowok tulen apa bukan! Sini!" *pengen ngebuka celana Yumi*  
Yumichika : "Aduh Ikkaku! Help~ Kalau mau main, jangan disini dong." *nada menggoda*  
Ikkaku : "Berisik banget! Cuma pengen liat doang ini!" *ngebuka dikit celana Ikkaku*

**Tiba tiba Rukia, Ichigo sama Aizen datang**.

Rukia : "GYA~  
Ada yaoi!" *ketawa ketiwi*  
Ichigo : "Pemandangan yang keren. Wkwkwk" *toss sama Rukia*  
Aizen : "HEY YUMICHIKA! IKKAKU! Kalian kalau mau maen yaoi dirumah! Tidak sopan!"  
Yumichika : "Aizen taichou, si Ikkaku nih yang mau memperkosa eke. Hiks~"  
Ikkaku : "Tidak taichou! Dia bohong! Saya masih normal! Suwer blewer terkewer kewer dah!" *ngacungin tangan 'piss' tanda sumpah*  
Yumichika : "Dia nafsu banget tadi taichou. Padahal saya cuma nyari 'barang' saya yang hilang." *wajah melas*  
Aizen + Ichigo : "BARANG?! Kau punya barang juga?" *ngeliat 'ehm' Yumi*  
Rukia : "Dasar piktor! Barang apa seh Yumi?" *garuk garuk pantat*  
Yumichika : "Ini Nona Rukia, anu.. Bulu mata saya."  
Rukia : "UAPA? BULU MATA? Bulu yang indah itu? Oh My God, dari dulu aku naksir sama itu bulu." *mata blink blink*  
Yumichika : "Iya, tapi sekarang hilang. Hiks~" *nangis mluk didada Rukia*  
Ichigo : "HEY! MAU KAU APAKAN PACARKU?!" *ninju Yumi*  
Yumichika : "GYA~" *mental*  
Ichigo : "Najis! Heh Rukia, ayo pulang!"  
Aizen : "Ichi tunggu~" *nada manja*  
Ichigo : "Apa?" *nengok*  
Aizen : *nyium Ichigo*  
Rukia : "HYA~ Om! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ichigo!?" (inner Rukia : aku saja jarang dicium. Hiks TT^TT)  
Aizen : "Rukia, mulai sekarang Ichigo milik eke ya?" *kedipin mata*  
Ichigo : *ngedorong Aizen* "Hya! Ogah! Heh, kau nih kenapa seh Aizen?" (n)  
Aizen : "Hehe, Ichi kasar deh. Ku hukum ya?" *ngegendong Ichigo terus ngacir*  
Rukia : "TIDAKKKK! Ichi. ." *solmotion lari*  
Ichigo : "RUKI!!!"

**Rukia ngelaporin kejadian di TKP tadi ke Byakuya.**

**  
**  
Byakuya : "Oh, jadi Aizen berubah jadi yaoi? Pengen lihat. Hm"  
Rukia : "Nii-sama nggak usah bercanda dong! Ruki serius! Ichiku di culik. Hiks"  
Byakuya : "Bagus dong, jadi dia nggak akan ganggu kamu lagi, imouto." *senyum dikit*  
Rukia : "Nii-sama. . Hiks. . Kalau Nii-sama sayang Ruki, bantu Ruki dong. Om Aizen jadi aneh~"

**KITA KE TEMPAT YUMICHIKA DENGAN IKKAKU**.

Yak, ternyata saudara saudara, Yumichika masih tertidur pulas dan dikipasi oleh Ikkaku yang kelabakan. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa saudara saudara.

Ikkaku : "Heh Author! Bukannya ngebantuin malah nge'mc'"  
Author : lha kerjaanku kan emang gini. o(=_=')o  
Yumichika : "Tau nih si Author mah gitu! Aku lagi pingsan neh!"  
Ikkaku : "Heh, we iki jenenge smaput kok tangi!" (heh, kamu nih namanya pingsan kok bangun)  
Yumichika : "Oh iyo, lali aku." *pingsan lagi*  
Author : "Heh! Udah udah lanjutin!"

**Lanjut!**

Ikkaku : "Yumi. . Bangun dong! Aduh, bisa mati aku kalau kapten Kenpachi tau! Yumi! Bangun!" *nampar Yumichika*  
Yumichika : "ADUH! SAKIT BLEKOK! Sialan kau. Aku kan lagi asyik tidur, mimpiin cewek cewek cantik dipantai sexy sexy." *ngelus pipi yang ditampar*  
Ikkaku : "Ce.. Cewek..? Nggak salah? Sejak kapan Yumichika mikir cewek? Dan sejak kapan kau panggil 'aku' bukan 'eke'?" *merinding*  
Yumichika : "Heh Ikkaku! Kau ini kenapa sih? Ngomong ngomong, sejak kapan rambutku panjang gini? Hah, aku mau potong rambut biar bisa ngegaet cewek cewek. Ikut nggak?"  
Ikkaku : "Yu.. Yumi? Badanmu panas ya?" *pgang kening Yumi trus dielus dipantat* "Tapi anget."  
Yumichika : "Udahlah, aku mau ngerapiin nih rambut dulu!" *pergi ninggalin Ikkaku*

**Ikkaku cuma bisa benggong ngeliat sikap Yumichika.  
**

**DI TEMPAT RUKIA  
**

Byakuya : "Aku nggak mau buang waktu cuma buat si jeruk."  
Rukia : Hwa~ Nii-sama jahat, jahat. . 0 *nangis*  
Byakuya : "Ya.. Yah.. Jangan nangis dong Rukia. Aduh, iya iya deh Nii-sama bantuin. Janji" (^_^)  
Rukia : "Aduh, Nii-sama emang top!"

Tiba tiba Ikkaku datang dengan tergesa gesa sampai nabrak Rukia.

Rukia : "Liat liat dong kalau jalan!" *ketubruk Ikkaku nggak bisa bangun*  
Ikkaku : "Hehe, ma-maaf Nona Rukia." (~//_//~) 'enaknya nubruk nona Rukia, empuk empuk gimana gitu' *makin nubruk Rukia*  
Byakuya : *narik Ikkaku dari tubuh Rukia trus memandangnya tajam*  
Ikkaku : "Hehe. . Taichou~ Ma-ma'af ya?" (^_^')  
Rukia : "Udahlah Nii-sama. Ikkaku kenapa tergesa gesa?"  
Ikkaku : "Nganu.."  
Rukia + Byakuya : "Nganu?"  
Rukia : "Nganu tuh apa ya?"  
Byakuya : "Nganu tuh ya nganu."  
Ikkaku : "Halah, gini loh. Yumichika udah sembuh. Dia normal!"  
Rukia : "WHAT?! Nggak mungkin!"  
Byakuya : "....."

**Datanglah Renji**.

Renji : "TAICHOU..... Gawat! Yumichika lagi mau bunuh diri! Taichou.. Ayo, ke Karakura!"  
Ikkaku : "HWA.. Partnerku!" *ngacir*

Rukia, Byakuya dan Renji menyusul ke Karakura.

KARAKURA TOWN

Yumichika : "Hiks, ditolak cewek sakit juga ya? Padahal aku baru kenal, cantik lagi. Tatsuki.." *ngebayangin Tatsuki*

~o0o~

Ikkaku : Woy! Turun! Lo ngapain!? *teriak pake mix polisi*  
Yumichika : "CINTAKU DITOLAK! AKU NGGAK MAU TURUN!"  
Rukia : *bisik ke Renji* "Ji, kita ke atas gedung yuk? Terus kita tangkep dia dari belakang."  
Renji : "Ide bagus!" *nggeret Rukia sama Byakuya*

Ikkaku : "WOY! DIA TUH CUMA MALU MALU. GUE UDAH BERKALI KALI DITOLAK SAMA NANAO-SAN, TAPI GUE TETEP NGEJAR. LU COWOK APA BANCI?!"  
Yumichika : "I..Iya juga.. TAPI.."

Renji, Rukia n Byakuya udah tepat dibelakang Yumichika bawa tali buat naliin Yumichika dengan posisi depan Rukia, lalu Renji, dan Byakuya.

Rukia : 1..

Yumichika : "Turun nggak ya?"

Renji : 2..

Yumichika : "Gimana ya?"

Byakuya : 3...

**Rukia lompat mau nangkep Yumichika, tapi Yumichika malah turun jadi Rukia jatuh**.

Rukia : "WAAAAA... Tolong.." *pegangan tali*  
Byakuya : *narik tali* "IMOUTO, BERTAHAN! NII-SAMA AKAN MEMBANTUMU!"  
Renji : WOY! TARIK..!! *narik tali yang dipegang Rukia tapi malah jatuh ngehimpit pagar gedung*

Renji : Tolong,, GUE MW JATUH!  
Byakuya : *narik clana Renji* Aduh Ji, lo berat amat!

**Tiba tiba saja Chad yang berkekuatan besar datang.**

Chad : "Butuh bantuan?" *dengan cepat menarik tubuh Byakuya*

Byakuya : "Gya.. Help me.. Help me.." *narik clana Renji*  
Renji : "HWA.. Clana gue. . Sobek.."  
Byakuya : "Udah chad!" *chad narik Byakuya lagi jadi clana Renji sobek lagi.  
Renji : "UDAH DONK!" *kentut* "Hah.. Leganya.. Hehe"  
Byakuya : : "GILA.. Bau banget!"

**Akhirnya Chad berhasil menyelamatkan mereka.**

**HUECO MUNDO**

Aizen : "Semua.. Kumpul.."

**Para espada kumpul**.

Aizen : "Kenalin, ini pacar baru eke. Keren kan?"  
Halibel : "Jyah, boz jadi yaoi! Mending juga sama gue."  
Aizen : "Eke, terlanjur cinta sama Ichigo.. Hehe" *ngunci Ichigo  
Aizen : "Ayo absen.. Siapa yang tidak hadir angkat tangan.."  
Espada : "...." (=_=')  
Aizen : "Berarti hadir semua ya?"  
Ulquiorra : "Dasar boz strez! Grimmjow nggak masuk, gigi luasnya keropos minta dipoles."  
Aizen : "Harusnya dia masuk, eke cium pasti sembuh.."  
Espada : "HOEK.."  
Aizen : "Euwh, baju kalian norak.. Eke udah nyiapin baju spesial buat anak anak eke nih.. Tara~" *nyodorin baju balet*  
Neliel : "Gya.. Bajunya keren.." (_) *mata blink blink*  
Szayel : *berbisik ke Stark* "Boz kita udah gila ye? Masa kita disuruh pake baju balet?"  
Neliel : "APA?!" *hajar Szayel sampe babak belur* "Boz nggak gila, bajunya keren tau!" *ngotot*  
Szayel : "Aduh.."  
Aizel : "Udah.. Ayo cepet pake baju baletnya.."

**Dengan berat hati para Espada memakai baju baletnya. Ada yang pernah ngebayangin Espada pake baju balet? XD**

Aizen : "Untuk mengalahkan musuh musuh kita, kita harus melatih kelenturan. Salah satunya dengan menari balet. Yuk di mulai, yang nggak nari, eke cium" *kedap kedip mata*

Para Espada muntah.

Aizen : "OK.. Eke contohin.. Nie lihat.." *menari lemah gemulai* (ada yang ngebayangin Aizen nari? XD)

Semua espada mencoba menari tapi jelek kecuali Neliel Tu Odservank.

Aizen : "Bagus, Nel.. Bos suka deh.."  
Neliel : "Ah, si bos bisa aja.." *malu malu kucing*

Disisi lain, Ichigo yang daritadi melihat dari balik jeruji mencoba menahan tawa..  
Ichigo.. "Hmp.. Hmp.. Hmp.. Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk" *ketawa sampe pipis dicelana*

Aizen : "Eh, Ichigo ngompol.." (XD)

**Tawa Ichigo memancing seseorang keluar.**

Rukia : "Kalau ada yang bilang ngompol.."  
Renji : "Jawabannya akan memalukan dunia."  
Rukia : "Untuk menjaga popok Ichigo"  
Renji : "Untuk menyalin popok Ichigo"  
Rukia : "Bersama dengan cinta bedak baby"  
Renji : "Berperang melawan ngompol.."  
Rukia : "Rukia.."  
Renji : "Renji.."  
Rukia : "Kami tim POPOK yang menjelajah bayi bayi.."  
Renji : "White Blush, hari esok ngompol lagi.."  
Byakuya : "Begitulah.." (=_=)a

Renji : Bwakakakakakakakak.. Liat dah, Espadanya kece banget pake baju balet.  
Rukia : "Ichigo ngompol pula.. Wkwkwk"  
Byakuya : "Hahaha, bagus.." *photo photo*  
Ichigo : "HEH! DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" *blush*

Ikkaku : "Hey Espada, tangkep bosmu, dia lagi kesurupan HB..!"  
Espada : "HB?"  
Ikkaku : "HOLLOW BANCI.. Wkwkwk"  
Barragan : "Pantas dia aneh, hey espada yang muda tangkap dia! Saya istirahat saja. Encok kumat gara gara nari tadi."  
Halibel : "Dasar kakek kakek! Ayo SERBUUUU!!!"

**Semua espada nangkep Aizen dan ditali ditiang.**

Neliel : "Ternyata kau bukan Aizen yang kupuji.. Dasar penipu!" (DUAK.. JEDUK.. DAMN.. BLOKOTOK BLOKOTOK..) *hajar Aizen habis habisan*

**Tiba tiba bulu mata Yumichika, jatuh dari dada Aizen.  
**

Yumichika : "HENDRI.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.." *masang bulumata* "Aduh, eke udah lama nyari ye.. Cucok deh.."  
Ikkaku : "GYA.. Yumichika jadi bences lage..!!"  
Rukia : "Ett.. Dah.. Semprul kabeh wes.."  
Renji : "Jangan jangan.. Om Aizen udah sembuh lagi.."  
Aizen : "Aduh, kepalaku sakit."  
Rukia : "Tuh kan.."  
Neliel : "Hm.. Boz, ma'af ya? Tadi bos kerasukan sih.." *meluk aizen*  
Neliel : *meluk Aizen sampai nggak bisa nafas*  
Aizen : "NEL.. Udah.. Aku nggak bisa nafas.. Hhhhh" *asma kumat*  
Neliel : "Maaf bos.. Saya kesenengan.."  
Ulquiorra : "Itulah kekuatan wanita.. Wkwk"

Disisi lain, Rukia membebaskan Ichigo yang masih ngompol.

Rukia : "Wkwkwk.. Memalukan banget. Ngenes aku jadi pacarmu.."  
Ichigo : "Habis, espadanya gendeng gendeng kabueh." *ganti popok*

Akhirnya semua berakhir dengan baik. Dan Byakuya mengalbumkan photo photo gokilnya ke museum nasional.

**SEMUA BAHAGIA.. XD**

**Gaje and uaneh.. =='**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

**YANG REVIEW DI KASIH CIUMAN AIZEN.. WKWKWK**


End file.
